


Her no strings proposal

by fairyalchemist



Series: Smutty Smut Smut [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, No Strings Attached, One Shot, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultear finds Zeref alone and gives him an offer she hopes he won't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her no strings proposal

"I've been looking everywhere for you." She had seen him under a tree looking peaceful yet forlorn, he was a contradiction unto himself and that drew her to him like nothing had before. “You’re Zeref, right?”

"Who are you?" He asked her, looking her up and down, a glint of /something/ appeared in his dark eyes and she felt herself grow warm from his gaze.

"I'm no one important to you, but you are important to me." She moved closer to him, trying not to scare him away while gathering the courage to speak before she chickened out. She’d seen him in one of her college classes and luck had been with her today, she’d somehow found him. “I want you to fuck me,” her desire betrayed her as her voice cracked and turned into a whisper.

“What?” His onyx eyes widened before turning sharp and skeptical. “Why would I want to fuck you?” He cocked his head to the side and his hair shined in the sunlight like raven feathers.

“I didn’t say you’d want to fuck me outright. Did I?” She told him, fisting her hands to her sides, her voice began to gain courage. “I want you. To. Fuck. Me.” She had been captivated by him for so long, he had become nothing but a desire and she knew she’d have to convince him somehow right now or she’d never get the chance again. “I’m nothing to you, I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t use me as you wish.” She licked her lips, her breath hitched with anticipation as she saw his gaze roam over her once again, up and down, slowly. This was a good sign.

“What if I don’t want you?”  
  
She grabbed her purse, pulling it closer to her, like a protective blanket. “Then I’ll leave.”

He chuckled, making her tense up, uncertainty rushed through her as he replied. “Why do you think I’d want to fuck you?”

“Because that’s what you do, isn’t it. Don’t you love to use people? I don’t mind being used by you.”

He stood still for a moment, contemplation lit in his face and then finally spoke. “What’s your name?”

“Ultear.”

“Ultear…” He rolled her name in his tongue for a moment. “Take your shirt off,” his smoky voice reverberated through her and her hear pounded in her chest. It was the middle of the day and they were in the corner of campus, it was hidden well but anyone could see them if they really looked.

The tree he’d been sitting under was a huge oak next to the science building, it provided lots of shade and its trunk was wide enough to hide them if they wanted to. “Now,” his sharpness cut her thoughts short and she dropped her purse to the floor and did as he said.

It was strange, feeling the fresh breeze on her skin in the middle of the day, her nipples puckered as she slid her blouse down, silky fabric teased her and she felt herself get hot with excitement. She licked her lips again and bit them as moved to stand between the building and the tree.

He moved to lean against the wall. “Put your back to the tree,” he order her as he crossed his arms, his lids grew heavy and she looked at him. He appeared calm and collected, and she wondered if he really was as cold and unfeeling as people said. “Now…Ultear… touch yourself for me,” he bit his bottom lip and she wished he would bite her instead.

Her hands moved up from her sides, she traced her stomach with her fingertips and then cupped her breasts. She pinched her nipples, lightly at first, and then harder, increasing the pleasure-pain. Her breath came in gasps as she used her thumbs to tease herself. She could see him, licking his lips and biting them as his eyes bore onto her.

“Zeref,” she moaned to him, almost pleading for him to join her, but he stayed where he was.

“Open your jeans for me.”

She pouted, undid the button, and unzipped them.

“Tease your clit with your hand,” he almost whispered and she complied.

She slowly lowered her hand and moaned as she circled her clit with her fingers, teasing it like she’d done so many times before, she ground her hips against herself, the slickness coated her fingers. Her breaths became sharp gasps as she turned her head to the side to try to breathe.

“Look at me and face me,” he growled through the wind, a low guttural sound that made her pussy throb. 

She struggled to face him as her hips moved against her will, knowing the sweet spot that would get her to reach her release. “I…caan’t… ah—” Her heart pounded hard in her chest. “I--”

“Do you want me to leave?” His breathless voice made her curious so she forced herself to look at him and gasped, he was stroking himself over his jeans, and she felt herself turn to fire as she squeezed her hips together against her fingers, adding pressure to her flicks and caresses.

She moaned as she neared her climax, biting her lip as hard as she could to keep from screaming out his name. Her climax came in shattering waves of pleasure and as she stiffened, his lips came over hers, his tongue invaded her mouth, deep and unforgiving at first, but then turned into something softer and gentler. The tree trunk on her back stung for a moment as he pushed her against it.

The pain faded as he tasted her lips, she tried to calm her breathing, but he moved down to her breasts, biting them and licking and stroking with expertise and she failed. Her hands raised to his soft raven black strands and fisted them between her fingers.

“Zer—”

He stopped what he was doing, paused for a moment and looked after. “Don’t say my name again, not unless I tell you to.”

She saw his eyes full of something she couldn’t place and nodded, knowing it was important to him. “What do I call you then?”

“Nothing.”

She thought about what this meant and nodded again. “Okay.”

He kissed her down her shoulder, to her neck and earlobe. Light kisses that made her wonder how he could be so gentle. Nothing about him had given any hint or sign of this side of him.

“Ahh,” a gasp escaped from her lips as he moved his hand down her jeans. The roughness in them was a stark contrast to her own, her sensitive skin tingled at his touch as he trailed his fingers down her stomach to her core.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” he circled her clit with his finger and she ground her hips against him, unable to stop herself. His breath mingled with hers as she rode his hand, he entered her with his fingers, his palm to her clit. His forehead rested above her shoulder as he stroked her to the rhythm only her body knew. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as he bit her shoulder and she half cried and half moaned against him.

Suddenly, he knelt down, shoving her jeans and panties down along the way. Goosebumps formed as he caressed her bare skin, marveling at it while he worked his way up to her center. He spread her legs open and admired his bounty, and put one of her knees on his shoulder, opening her to him.  “I bet you taste just as good as you look,” he said before he licked her clit and opened her lips. He sucked and tasted her, his finger teased her as his wicked tongue entered her. In, out, around.

“Mmmm,” he moaned against her and flicked his tongue on her bud. “Fuck, your pussy is so sweet, I want to know how it feels inside you.”

Unable to think, she moaned as his fingers entered her, one by one. He pumped her, fast, without stopping and she exploded in his hand, he commanded her body, she had given it to him and he had played her like a master with his instrument.

“Fuck,” she chuckled as he stood, his eyes to hers. He shifted for a second and then he entered her in one swift thrust. Their moans became one as he moved his hips against her, slowly at first, then faster. She clenched her muscles to feel him even more, accepting his thrusts as he gave them. She wrapped her legs around him and he somehow found the strength to keep them both from falling. He bit her shoulder as he grabbed her ass with both hands, never lifting his eyes to hers. She forced herself to ignore everything, except the feeling of him inside her. He squeezed his hands hard on her, leaving a sting that made her feel hotter and more desperate for release.

“Fuck, fuck. FUCK!” She screamed as he kept thrusting against her.

“Ultear,” he whispered in her ear and suckled on her earlobe, his labored breathing made chills go down her body. “You can say my name one more time.” He moved a hand to circle her clit. “When you come…say my name when you come!”

“Ahh! Fuck!” She ground against his finger once more and she jerked, tensing as the waves of pleasure came over her. “Fuck! I’m coming! Zeref!” Her chest felt like it was aflame as she forgot to breathe, to think. 

She couldn’t hear what he mumbled in her ear as she felt him come, not long after she did. She moved to face him, wanting to see his self-composed wall shatter in pure bliss. His lids lowered, his mouth looked pinker as his skin flushed. He was a dark angel, full of wickedness in him as he lost all control of himself. She committed the sight to memory as lethargy set in. 

He shifted, righting himself somehow, and helped her put her clothes back on. Surprisingly, she noticed he had only unbuttoned his jeans while she had been completely naked, the thought made her feel hot.

“Thank you for the… entertainment,” he said, his labored breaths came in almost gasps as he tried to steady himself against the tree. She had her back to one side of the trunk too and she took a few minutes to compose herself.

“I hope it was enough to entertain…” She breathed in deeply, feeling a rush of contentment and excitement. Colors looked more vivid, the air felt fresher and crisper. Her hair billowed in the wind, and she knew at that moment that he’d never do this with her again, but she took a chance to ask him anyway. “Who was she?”

“She was the most beautiful—”

He stopped himself, she could see uncertainty spread through his features, and then he closed himself to her and sighed. “Goodbye, Ultear.”

She took a deep breath and resigned herself. “Goodbye, Zeref,” she left him there, under his great big oak tree and she could swear he had whispered the woman’s name as she walked away.

Zeref watched Ultear leave, self-loathing and indifference overwhelmed him, thoughts of _her_ plagued him, surrounding him with sorrow and pain and as _her_ face appeared in his mind, he leaned closer to the trunk savoring the sting on his back, and whispered...“Mavis…”  

 


End file.
